Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Users that wish to become an administrator or bureaucrat need to go through a process known as a Request for Adminship (RfA). This process assesses the suitability of a user for the additional rights, tools and responsibilities, and gives the community a chance to voice their opinions on whether a user is suitable for the role in question. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent) by following the instructions below. This procedure does not apply to trusted user/rollback rights. To apply for these, please simply ask a bureaucrat. How it Works *Click here to add a new section. *Text will appear in the new section - edit it, filling in the required information in section 1 where prompted, and remove everything at the bottom between the two tags. When done, click publish. *An admin will then also fill in the required statistics in section 2 *Other users will then be able to comment and vote on the nomination *After 4 days, the nomination will either be declared successful or unsuccessful and appropriate action taken. **In the case of a unanimous voting result of either support or oppose to the acquirement of the admin rights, the vote should be closed after 48 hours, having a bureaucrat taking the action decided by the vote. Nominations and Voting Rules *Voting is conducted in accordance with BF:VOTE#Requests for Adminship *To vote, you must have been here for at least 1 month and have at least 20 mainspace edits (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. *You should not request admin status unless you have 500 mainspace edits and been here for over 3 months. If you do, it will be immediately rejected and moved straight to the archives. Be advised that meeting these requirements will not necessarily guarantee success. *You may only become a bureaucrat if you are already an administrator. *Contributions and positions on other Wikis can be used to demonstrate capability, but are not a valid reason in themselves for adminship here. *If you have been nominated, you may not cast a vote for yourself. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive =Nominations:= X-Alt '1': Statements Briefly summarize why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. You may also wish to consider the following questions when writing your statement: #How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the foreseeable future? #When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images) and which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would either of these change? #In recent times, I have not visited the wiki as often as I used to (Gaming rig in for repair, school and PS3 YLODing). But when I do, it is usually a handful of moderate edits a few days inbetween each other. However, with Winter Break giving me some breathing room and my gaming rig back in action, I feel quite ready to help the wiki get on track with the recent release of BF4 (mainly with the lack of images and article description in the aforementioned game). Overall, I am certain you will see a spike in quality 'edit activity from me. In the end though, it is up to you to decide if I am worthy of the Administrator title. #When I log in, I immediately check the recent activity tab to inform me of any events on the wiki that have happened\is ongoing while I have been away from my computer. When I edit, it is usually in the mainspace or images section(s). Whether or not my Request for Adminship succeeds, I will continue these habits of editing for the foreseeable future. '2: Statistics The following is for an admin to add: :As of December 20, 2013 (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 2240 (Using '') **Of which '''1287' (57.46%) are in the mainspace **Of which 197 (8.8%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: 200+ (Using - Just a rough estimate, there's no way of stating precisely without counting manually) **Upload rating: (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) ***'Good' - All good quality and all of a random selection checked were properly licensed *Total blocks: 0''' (''Using '') **Totalling a block time of '''0 hours *Active since: May 27, 2012 (according to userpage header) :Signature of assessing admin: 23:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) '3': Voting *'Oppose' - While I want to support this, as you have the knowledge and experiences, you have not been active lately, being inactive for weeks at a time. You yourself admitted this. On top of that while your activity may spike during winter break, what after? You'd just go through your cycles of inactivity again. -- 00:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *'Support'-- In honor of Kaiser Joseph I accept.-- SlopijoeDown em all 00:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *'Oppose' - For aforementioned inactivity reasons. Nothing personal. -- 18:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *'Support' - As Alt explained, it is about the quality of edits, not necessarily the amount of time spent editing and/or number of edits. We need an Admin (seeing as we have no one who is currently active). I feel promoting Alt would not only boost his time here, but we would have someone who we could rely on to conduct basic moderating skills while others may be offline. 01:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::We have no active admins? Last time I checked we had 5 active b'crats - three of them here for the long term... - 01:29, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant admins as in Administrators, the tier below B'crats. :) 01:37, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::But everything that admins can do, b'crats can do too - so if we have active b'crats, we don't need active admins. - 01:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) *'Oppose' - While I have nothing personal against X-Alt, I don't believe that we need another admin at the moment. Furthermore, I don't think the stats or activity levels are good enough to justify being upgraded to admin. Even if we needed another admin, X-Alt wouldn't currently be my first choice... - 01:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) After 4 days (or after 48 hours if the vote is unanimous), an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: